2018 Movies
Insidious: The Last Key *'Ted Garza' - Killed by Specs with a bookcase. *'Gerald Rainier '- Stabbed by KeyFace and disintegrated, sacrificing himself to save his daughter Elise. *'KeyFace '- Stabbed by Audrey and disintegrated into keys. Maze Runner: The Death Cure *Lawrence - Blew himself up in an attempt to destroy the WCKD Security Wall *''Newt'' - Stabbed by Thomas in a fight. He was losing his mind. *'Ava Paige' - Shot in the back by Janson *'Janson' - Died in the collapse of the WCKD Building *''Teresa Agnes'' - Crushed by rocks in the collapse of the WCKD Building Peter Rabbit *'Mr McGregor Snr - '''Died of a heart attack Black Panther *'N'Jobu - Stabbed by T'Chaka *Mrs Thomas - Poisoned by Linda then shot in the head by Klaw *'Limbani - '''Shot by Killmonger *'Linda - 'Shot by Killmonger *'Ulysses Klaue/ Klaw ''- Shot by Killmonger *''Zuri ''- Stabbed by Killmonger *Xoliswa - Throught slit by Killmonger *'Erik Stevens/ Killmonger - Stabbed by Black Panther Annihilation *Cass Sheppard - Eaten by a Mutant Bear *''Anya Thorensen - Eaten by a Mutant Bear *'The Mutant Bear '- Shot by Lena *''Kane - ''Shown to have killed himself in a tape *'Dr Ventress - 'Disintigrated when a drop of Lena's blood touched her A Wrinkle in Time *'Red - 'Just fell into a pile of limbs Tomb Raider *''Lord Richard Croft - ''Blew himself up to save Lara and to seal the tomb *'Mathias Vogel - 'Infected by Lara with the disease or he died when the tomb was destroyed Pacific Rim: Uprising *Amara Namani's Family - Killed after Insurrector crushes them on a pier. *'Insurrector '- Killed offscreen by Striker Eureka *''Mako Mori ''- Killed after one of Obsidian Fury's missiles hit the tail rotor of the helicopter. *'Obsidian Fury '- Destroyed by Gipsy Avenger. *Valor Omega Pilots- Killed after a Jaeger drone tears the conn-pod (head) off it's shoulder. *''Marshal Quan- Killed after four Jaeger drone missiles blows him up along with other staff members. *Titan Redeemer Pilots- Killed after a Jaeger drone crushes the cockpit. *''Suresh Khuran''- Crushed by debris and pointed middle finger *'''Mega-Kaiju- Dies after Gipsy Avenger uses a supersonic impact crash from Gipsy Avenger reentering the atmosphere. Ready Player One *Wade Watts's Mother - Unknown *Wade Watts's Father - Unknown *''James Halliday - Died of natural causes *Alice Watts - Killed when Nolan Sorrento blew up her house *Rick - Killed when Nolan Sorrento blew up Alice's house *''The Iron Giant - ''Fell into a pool of lava *'Ir0k - Disintegrated in the laser bomb explosion A Quiet Place *Beau Abbott - Killed by The Alien Monster *Raccoon - Dragged away and eaten offscreen by The Alien Monster *Woman In The Woods - Eviscerated offscreen by The Alien Monster (Body Seen) *Man In The Woods - Killed by The Alien Monster (Indirect Suicide) *''Lee Abbott'' - Killed by The Alien Monster *'''The Alien Monster - Shot in the face with a shotgun by Evelyn Abbott: Note: There is more than one monster Rampage *Space Ship Pilot - Ship blown up while entering the atmosphere *Burke - Eaten by Ralph the Wolf *'Claire Wyden' - Eaten by George the Gorilla while trying self-defense by Dr. Kate Caldwell *'Brett Wyden' - Crushed with tall building by Lizzie the Crocodile *'Ralph the Wolf' - Head ripped off by Lizzie the Crocodile *'Lizzie the Crocodile' - Impaled in eye by George the Gorilla with pipe Avengers: Infinity War *Roscoe - Killed when Thanos destroyed Thor's ship *''Heimdall - Stabbed in the heart by Thanos *Loki Laufeyson - ''Neck Snapped by Thanos *''Corpsmann Rhomann Dey - Killed by Thanos when he decimated Zandar: Debatable *''Irani Rael - ''Killed by Thanos when he decimated Zandar: Debatable *Gamora's Mother - Killed off screen by Thanos as revealed in a flashback *'Ebony Maw - Killed when Iron Man blasted a hole through his ship *''Gamora - Thrown off a cliff by Thanos in order to get the soul stone *'Cull Obsidian - 'Blasted up to the Wakanda Vibranium Dome causing him to explode *'Proxima Midnight - 'Thrown by Scarlet Witch at a giant saw *'Corvus Glaive - 'Stabbed in the heart by Vision with his own blade *''Vision - ''Killed when Scarlet Witch blew up the mind stone *''Vision - ''Killed by Thanos when he took the mind stone out of Vision's head *''Bucky Barnes/ Winter Soldier - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet *''King T'Challa/ Black Panther - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet *''Groot - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet *''Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet *''Sam Wilson/ Falcon - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet *''Mantis - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet *''Drax the Destroyer - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet *''Peter Quill/ Star Lord - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet *''Doctor Stephen Strange - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet *''Peter Parker/ Spider Man - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet *''Agent Maria Hill - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet *''Agent Nick Fury - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet *Half of the Universe - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet Deadpool 2 *''Vanessa - ''Shot by Sergei Valishnekov: Resurrected at the end of the movie when Deadpool went back in time and killed Sergei first *'Sergei Valishnekov - 'Thrown by Deadpool in front of a car *'Daniel Frye - 'Shot in the head by Deadpool *''Jesse Aaronson/ Bedlam - ''Parachuted in front of a bus and hit the windshield *''Rusty/ Shatterstar - ''Parachuted onto active helicopter blades *''Vanisher - ''Parachuted onto powerlines *''Peter W - ''Accidentally killed by Zeitgeist with his accidic vomit: Resurrected when Deadpool went back in time and told him to leave *''Axel Cluney/ Zeitgeist - ''Parachuted into a wood chipper *Black Tom - Shot in the head by Cable *Cable's Wife - Incienrated by Firefist: Resurrected when Firefist was prevented from being evil *Cable's Daughter - Incienrated by Firefist: Resurrected when Firefist was prevented from being evil *''Wade Wilson/ Deadpool - ''Accidentally shot by Cable: Resurrected when Cable went back in time and places a coin infront of his back *'Headmaster - 'Ran over by Dopinder *'Sergei Valishnekov - 'Killed when Deadpool went back in time and threw a knife in his head before he could kill Vanessa *'Deadpool Origins - 'Killed when Deadpool went back in time and shot him multiple times *Ryan Reynolds - Killed when Deadpool went back in time and shot him in the head so the movie Green Lantern would never be made. He didnt really die Solo: A Star Wars Story *'Aurra Sing - 'Mentioned to be killed by Beckett *Iasento - Shot down by Mud Troopers *''Rio Durant - ''Shot by Stormtroopers *''Val - ''Blew herself up to help Beckett, Han, and Chewbacca get away *Govenor Diles Anevi - Stabbed by Dryden Vos *'Quay Tolsite - 'Stabbed by Qi'ra *''L3-37 - ''Shot by Pyke Sentinels *'Dryden Vos - '''Stabbed by Qi'ra *Tobias Beckett - 'Shot by Han Solo Hereditary *'Ellen Leigh''' - Died of natural causes in her bathtub *A Bird - Throught Slit by Charlie *''Charlie Graham - Hit a telephone pole causing her head to fall off *''Steve Graham - ''Burns to death after Annie threw Charlie's sketchbook into a fire *Annie Graham - ''Decapitates herself with a piano wire under the control of a demon *''Peter Graham - Jumps out a window after being frightened by ghosts: Later reborn as the demon Paimon Ocean's 8 *''Daniel "Danny" Ocean - ''Revealed to have died of natural causes before the events of Ocean's 8 Incredibles 2 *Mr Deavor Snr - Shot by a Home Invador *Mrs Deavor Snr - Died of heartbreak a month after Mr Deavor Snr died Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *Submarine Pilot #1 - Eaten by the Mosasaurus *Submarine Pilot #2 - Eaten by the Mosasaurus *Jack - Eaten by the Mosasaurus *''Sir Benjamin Lockwood - ''Killed when Mills ripped out his breathing tubes *'Ken Wheatley - Eaten by The Indoraptor *'Mr Gunnar Eversol - '''Eaten by The Indoraptor *'The Indoraptor - 'Fell through the glass celiling and got imapled on a triceratops skeleton *'Eli Mills '- Eaten by the T-Rex Ant Man and the Wasp *Elihas Starr - Killed in a quantum explosion *Catherine Starr - Killed in a quantum explosion *'Stoltz - Killed by Ghost (presumably by stopping his heart). *Ant-onio Banderas - Eaten by a seagull *''Hope van Dyne (Wasp) ''- 'Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet due to the ending of ''Avengers: Infinity War. *''Hank Pym - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet due to the ending of ''Avengers: Infinity War. *''Janet van Dyne'' - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet due to the ending of Avengers: Infinity War. Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again *''Donna - Died of natural causes before the events of Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again Teen Titans Go to the Movies *'Balloon Man - 'Kicked off a building by Robin *Baby Aquaman - Strangled by Plastic: Resurrected *Dr Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joker after Robin pushed him in the alleyway *Martha Wayne - Shot by Joker after Robin pushed him in the alleyway *Jor El - Killed during the destruction of Krypton *Lara Lor Van - Killed during the destruction of Krypton Mission Impossible: Fallout *'Max - Died of unknown causes prior to the events of this film. *'John Lark decoy' - Shot in the head by Ilsa Faust. *''Alan Hunley'' - Stabbed in the abdomen by August Walker *'August Walker' - Hit in the face by a hook causing him to fall off a cliff The Predator *Dupree: Killed by the Fugitive Predator. *Sapir: Killed and skinned by the Fugitive Predator *Stoner: After throwing a can on a masked Rory, the Fugitive Predator's mask fires back at him in self-defense, exploding the whole house in the process. *Fugitive Predator: Face smashed in by the Ultimate Predator before having his skull and spine teared out. *''Lynch'': Killed off-screen by the Ultimate Predator after he shoots his arm off. *''Baxley'': Shot by Coyle as a mercy killing after he is impaled on a tree branch when he is thrown by the Ultimate Predator. *''Coyle'': Shot by Baxley as a mercy killing after he is mortally wounded from the Ultimate Predator. *'Will Traeger': Decapitated when he is accidentally shot in the head with the Predator Plasma Caster he was wearing. *''Nettles'': Falls to his death from the Ultimate Predator's ship after his legs are severed by the forcefield closing around him. *''Nebraska'': Sacrifices himself by jumping into the engine of the Ultimate Predator's ship so it will crash. *'Ultimate Predator': Blown up and dismembered''' by McKenna after he fired an explosive at the creature's leg with the Predator's wrist gauntlet before he finishes it off with multiple shots to the head. Venom *Isaac - Died after having a connection with symbiote. *Maria - Died of symbiote after passing it on to Eddie. *''Dr. Dora Skirth ''- Died off screen after having a connection with a symbiote. *'''Security Chief Ronald Treese - Head bit off by Anne Weying/She-Venom *''Eddie Brock''' ''- Stabbed by Riot, resurrected by the symbiote (Venom). *'Carlton Drake/Riot '- Incinerated in a rocket ship that was damaged by Eddie Brock/Venom. *Shakedown Thug - Eaten by Venom. A Star is Born * Jackson Maine - ''Hung himself Bad Times at the El Royale *''Felix O'Kelly - Shot by the third robber of his and Dock's crew in a double cross. *Dwight Broadbeck - Shot by Emily with a shotgun *Emily Summerspring - Shot by Billy Lee *'''Billy Lee - Shot in the head by Miles *Waring "Wade" Espiritu - Shot in the head by Miles *Annabell Czuchlewski - Shot by Miles *Norris "Roman" Kindel - Shot in the head by Miles *Chris "Flicker" Grimes - Shot in the head by Miles *'Rose Summerspring' - Shot in the back by Dock *''Miles Miller'' - Stabbed by Rose with a knife, mortally wounding him Halloween *Bus Driver - Killed off-screen by Michael *Guard Haskell - Mortally wounded off-screen by Michael *Warden Kuneman - Mortally wounded off-screen by Michael *Kevin's Father - Neck snapped off-screen by Michael *Kevin - Neck snapped by Michael *Dog - Hung from a tree off-screen by Michael (Deleted Scene) *Mechanic - Beaten to death by Michael with a rubber mallet *Cashier - Jaw ripped open off-screen by Michael *''Aaron Korey'' - Bashed into a door numerous times by Michael *''Dana Haines'' - Neck snapped by Michael *Gina Panchella - Beaten to death by Michael with a hammer *Andrea Wagner - Stabbed in the back of the neck by Michael with a kitchen knife *Vicky - Stabbed by Michael with a kitchen knife *Dave - Stabbed in the neck off-screen by Michael with a kitchen knife *Oscar - Impaled on a fence by Michael *''Deputy Frank Hawkins'' - Stabbed in the throat by Dr. Sartain with a pen knife *'Dr. Ranbir Sartain' - Head stomped on by Michael *Officer Richard - Stabbed in the head off-screen by Michael with a pen knife *Officer Francis - Decapitated off-screen by Michael *Ray Nelson - Strangled by Michael with a chain Bohemian Rhapsody *''Freddie Mercury - Died of aids in 1991 Fantasic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald *'Antonio''' - Thrown out of Incarceration Carriage by Grindelwald for being 'so needy'. *Irma Dugard - Killed by Gunnar Grimmson with Avada Kedavra. *Young Red Haired Witch - Killed by Cassius Bell with Avada Kedavra after trying to attack him. *'Krall' - Disintegrated by Grindelwald's Enchanted Fire. *''Leta Lestrange'' - Disintegrated by Grindelwald's Enchanted Fire whilst saving Newt and Theseus. The Ballad of Buster Scruggs PART 1: The Ballad of Buster Scruggs * Joe - '''Killed when Buster kicked a wood plank on a table causing Joe's arm to flip and shoot himself * '''Joe's Brother - '''Shot by Buster Scruggs * ''Buster Scruggs - ''Shot in the head by a random cowboy PART 2: Near Algodones * Random Lawman - Shot by Warriors with arrows * ''The Cowboy - Hung by lawman in the town PART 3: Meal Ticket * Harrison - Drowned by the Impresario: Debatable PART 4: The Gold Canyon * '''The Young Man - '''Beaten to death by the prospector PART 5: The Gal Who Got Rattled * Gilbert Longabaugh - Died of cholera * ''Alice Longabaugh - ''Shot herself after Mr Arthur told her to shoot herself if he died and she thought he died PART 6: The Mortal Reamins * N/A Ralph Breaks the Internet *Female Net User - Crushed by Ralph with a sign. *Robber - Eaten by a shark. *2 Slaughter Race Players - Burned by Pyro with flamethrowers. *Female Net User - Thrown out an internet car by a Virus Ralph. *Male Net User - Thrown by a Virus Ralph. *'Virus Ralphs '- Disintegrated when Ralph and Vanellope told Arthur how to be a good friend. *'Arthur '- Disintegrated when Ralph and Vanellope told him how to be a good friend. Spider Man: Into the Spider Verse *Vanessa Fisk - Died in a car crash. *Richard Fisk - Died in a car crash. *'Green Goblin '- Tried to kill Spider-Man with a portal which caused an explosion, and was destroyed by it. *''Blonde Peter Parker/Spider-Man ''- Chest smashed by Kingpin after being weakened. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Gwen's Dimension) - Mentioned by Gwen as her "best friend" who was shot. *'Aaron Davis/Prowler '- Shot in the back by Kingpin. *Uncle Ben Parker - Mentioned by Peter to have been shot. *Uncle Benjamin Parker - Mentioned by Spider-Noir to have been killed. *Peni's Father - Mentioned by Peni to have been killed. *Uncle Frank N. Furter - Mentioned by Spider-Ham to have been electrocuted to death. *'Mac Gargan/Scorpion '- Sucked into the portal without any way of returning. *''Sp///der ''- Top destroyed by Scorpion and spider was removed. *'Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus '- Hit by a bus and sucked into the portal without any way of returning. Aquaman *Atlan - Died while sitting on his throne under the Hidden Sea off-screen. *The Missing Kingdom - Died out from unknown reasons. *Kingdom of the Deserters - Died out after Sahara dried out. *'Orvax '- Died sometime after he banished Atlanna. *Stalnoivolk's Captain - Stabbed in stomach by Black Manta. *'Jesse Kane '- Blew himself up after he got trapped under the missile. *'Jesse Kane's Pirates '- Knocked out by Aquaman. All of them later drowned when Jesse Kane caused the submarine to sink. *King Ricou - Stabbed by Orm with a trident. *'Pliosaur-like Creature '- Killed by Atlanna. Bumblebee *Charlie's Dad - Died of a heart attack before the events of the film. *'Blitzwing - Blown up when Bumblebee shot one of his own missiles. *Cliffjumper - Sliced in half by Dropkick on Shatter's orders. *Roy - Incinerated when Dropkick shot him. *''Agent Powell'' - Incinerated when Dropkick shot him. *Sector Seven Helicopter Pilot - Shot by Shatter. *'Dropkick' - Limbs torn off by Bumblebee with a chain. *'Shatter' - Head crushed under debris after Bumblebee caused a massive flood.